fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Karla (TearRing Saga)
Karla (カルラ Karura, fan translated as Carla) is an enemy character from TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga. She is the older sister of Zeek and the mother of Shigen. She is also a witch of the Zoa Empire who harbors undying loyalty to Gwenchaos. If Zeek is defeated during the time that he is playable, Karla will appear and save him. Profile Karla was born into a family of nobles and lived a comfortable life until she was seven years old, when Reevans attacked her home because of her mother's Zoan heritage. While their parents and three eldest sisters were burned at the stake after being forced to confess that they were servants of Gerxel, Karla and Zeek were enslaved instead because they were children. On the day of her execution, she was rescued by Gwenchaos. After pledging her loyalty to him, she began her training as a witch. At the age of fifteen, she fell in love with a dark swordsman and gave birth to their son, whom they named "Theo". One year later, Karla received orders from Gwenchaos to become a concubine for King Bahanuke of Canaan as a part of the Gerxel Church's scheme. Although following these orders meant leaving her husband and son, she obeyed out of loyalty and her dream of freeing Zeek from the captivity of Reeve. During her years as a concubine, she made an unsuccessful attempt to kidnap Neyfa and murdered Serene in the process. She framed Ezenbah for it, which caused him to be exiled from Canaan. She also killed Bahanuke's former consort, which he refused to believe and instead passed off as Reshe's childish tale. Eventually, Karla manipulated Bahanuke into restoring the Zoa Empire and invading Reeve. Three years prior to the game's events, she reunited with Zeek, who had been freed from slavery after enduring it for twenty-five years. Before the second route split, Karla becomes concerned about Zeek because he has not recently reported back to her and visits him while he is in Runan's army. After he reassures her that he has not forgotten his mission, she orders him to defect back to the Zoa Empire and accompany her on a new mission. Following Bahanuke's death, she reveals herself as a witch of Zoa and kills his second son, Barker. Towards the end of the game, she commands Zeek to stop Runan's army from interfering with the resurrection ritual of Gerxel. During the final chapter, Karla witnesses the mostly successful outcome of the ritual and prepares to return to Zeek's side, unaware that he has been slain by Runan's army. She dies in her attempt to stop Runan, Holmes, and Sennet from interrupting the final part of the ritual. In-Game Stats Quotes Battle Quotes *Vs. Shigen Shigen: I've waited a long time for this. I finally found you, witch! Karla: I see my reputation precedes me. And what would a cute little boy like yourself want with me? Shigen: All I want, witch, is to send you to hell with my own hands. Karla: Do your worst, boy. My job's done here, anyway. It's too late to stop the second coming of our lord Gerxel now. Death Quotes *Vs. Shigen Karla: You've grown up strong... Even stronger than I'd thought... Shigen: Karla, do you... Do you know who I am? Karla: Of course I do... Your face, your voice... They're the same as my late husband's... How could I not know who you were...? I've missed you so... Shigen: Don't give me that! You killed your husband! You abandoned me on Il! Karla: Even so... I'm glad you... grew up safe... My dear child... Theo... Shigen: That's not my name anymore. Yoda didn't want me growing up with a name given to me by a heretic. It's Shigen now. Karla: I see... But to me, you'll always be... my little Theo... How I've yearned to hold you... All these years... ...... Shigen: Karla... Gallery File:Karla (alternate).png|Karla's portrait as a Witch of Zoa. Category:Female Characters